


Taken By Sleep(4:10)

by TwentyOnePotatoes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Can be read as platonic or romantic relationship, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, its cute, mostly fluff tho, sorta vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePotatoes/pseuds/TwentyOnePotatoes
Summary: Tyler can’t sleep, Josh gets worried, fluff happens





	Taken By Sleep(4:10)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been dead for the past like 6 months but I’m literally writing this at 1 in the morning cuz I can’t sleep, so here’s a sorta vent fic one shot thingy. Pls let me know of any mistakes cuz I’m really tired. Anyways enjoy.

3:00

The red numbers on Tyler’s clock glared at him. They have been for a while now.

Tyler sighed and turned the other way closing his eyes in hopes of finally falling asleep, but giving up after another 15 minutes goes by. It’s been happening a lot recently, the insomnia. Just laying awake in bed for hours until the sun comes up.

Tyler knows people are worried. Especially Josh. He’s been noticing the darkening circles under Tyler’s eyes and the way he always seems tired. Tyler just brushes it off, says he was just distracted and lost track of time to go to sleep, but Josh doesn’t believe him. He went along with it, but was still worried.

3:25

Tyler was now tossing and turning, not able to find a comfortable position and just about ready to give up falling asleep when his phone buzzes.

Josh: hey, are u awake?  
Tyler: yeah...how’d you know?  
Josh: idk, I just guessed  
Josh: I was worried I guess, and I wanted to see if you were getting some sleep  
A minute passed until Tyler responded.  
Tyler: I’m sorry josh...  
Josh: I’m coming over

 

3:40

Tyler hears a knock at his door and makes his way over. He opens it and is greeted with the soft smile of his best friend. 

Josh wordlessly steps inside and hugs Tyler tightly. Tyler responds by leaning his head against Josh’s chest, listening to his soft and steady heartbeat.

They stay like that for who knows how long until Tyler speaks up. 

“I’m sorry Josh...”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“I know, but I worried you...”  
“Yes, but I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Tyler sighed and sniffled, holding back tears he realize know were forming. 

“Lets go to bed, I’ll stay with you, I promise,” Josh said softly. He said it in such a caring voice that Tyler couldn’t help but let a few tears slip.

“Thank you,” he said holding on to Josh tightly.

3:55

Tyler and Josh were now both in bed, cuddled up together. Tyler was resting his head on Josh’s chest while Josh had an arm around him and was softly rubbing his back.

“I have insomnia,” Tyler spoke up, only going on once Josh looked at him and nodded reassuringly. “It’s been pretty bad recently, I can never go to sleep and that’s why I’m always so tired. I want to sleep, so badly, but I just can’t, and I don’t know what to do.”  
Josh held on to Tyler closer with almost every word. “I’m here for you,” he said softly. “I’ll be here whenever you need me to help you sleep. You’re safe with me okay?” Tyler nodded and curled in further to Josh. Josh continued rubbing Tyler back while also starting to hum softly, putting Tyler into complete relaxation as his eyes drifted shut.

4:10

The red number gleams across the two sleeping body’s curled up close to each other.


End file.
